Unwell
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Saga queda afónico después de una desafortunada experiencia con Polvo de diamantes. Por suerte o desgracia, Kanon está ahí para ayudar. [Kanon x Saga] Yaoi.


******Advertencias:** mini lime, relación establecida, twincest.

Necesitaba algo gemeloso para el evento Summer Songfest del foro saintseiyayaoi-net.

**Dedicatoria:** A **Dulce Veneno** que me dio la idea principal de Saga afónico (Tuti la completó xD)

Gracias a las chicas de fb que me dieron ideas! (_Bonnie, Akira, Tani, Caro, Marbius_) Me gustaría escribir otra(s) de ellas como parte del universe de este fic.

* * *

**Unwell**

* * *

La ráfaga helada interrumpió su respiración. No, si era honesto consigo mismo, sus pulmones habían frenado dos segundos antes, cuando volteó para ver cómo iba el entrenamiento de su hermano y encontró una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro abrillantado por el sudor.

A partir de dicha distracción se desencadenó su presente apuro.

—¡Saga! —Escuchó en la voz de Kanon, quien ya corría hacia él. Camus pronunció su nombre también, pero el tipo de tono distaba mucho al primero; en la voz del francés había un dejo de incredulidad y burla.

Saga alzó la mirada. Al menos no cayó, pero el interior de su garganta ardía horriblemente y su piel se había quemado por el frío. Tiritando, estiró el cuello y alzó su mano queriendo palpar el área congelada. Apartó lo más que pudo de la mortal escarcha, sus dientes castañeteaban y sus palabras surgieron con vibraciones que robaron una risa mal disimulada de Camus. La expresión de Kanon no era mucho mejor; pese a que sus cejas estaban alzadas en preocupación, no podía controlar a sus labios de torcerse divertidos. Aun así, las manos de Kanon se plantaron sobre su cuello y comenzaron a aplacar el frío más rápido de lo que Saga hubiera predicho.

Sin embargo, los efectos de su desafortunado encuentro con polvo de diamantes persistieron y empeoraron. La noche se fue en una tos sin tregua. A la mañana siguiente, Saga amaneció con la nariz roja y sin voz, para retorcido disfrute de Kanon, quien fue libre de regañarlo por su imprudencia cuantas veces se le antojara, al menos una vez cada hora.

—No fuiste nada discreto —decía Kanon—. Estar volteando sin razón...

—Es a ti a quien le importa que nadie sepa —decía Kanon.

—A mí me da lo mismo, ¿sabes? Apuesto que Camus lo notó… —decía Kanon, y pausaba un momento para ver los ojos de Saga aumentar de tamaño peligrosamente, desesperado por su afonía y las insinuaciones de su cínico hermano menor—, y si Milo notó que Camus notó algo, ya debe ser rumor oficial.

La cara de circunstancia de Saga cada vez que sacaba el tema, aunada al extinguido hilo de voz que se esforzaba por sacar, arrancaban tremendas carcajadas en Kanon que se apagaban en cuanto el otro comenzaba a estornudar o toser. Entonces la expresión de Kanon se suavizaba y dejaba en paz sus instintos fastidiosos para ir por té o jarabe, o sopa caliente, cualquier cosa que hallara a la mano que pudiese aliviar el malestar de su ahora mudo gemelo.

Saga fue confinado a la cama durante todo el día. Kanon vigilaba ferozmente la puerta y si lo veía salir lo empujaba de regreso —con zancadillas si era necesario, o apretones a su trasero si era _necesario_— hasta verlo de nuevo sumido en la madriguera de colchas que había creado para él. Verlo sudar y quejarse con señas era otro motivo para su casi perpetua sonrisa torcida.

Las únicas veces que le dejaba salir era cuando necesitaba ir al baño e incluso así lo acompañaba, por más vergüenza que el otro fingiera, y Kanon aprovechaba para hablar y hablar más, recordándole de tal o cual ocasión en que Saga mojó la cama, y que no debería darle pena ahora nada de nada. Saga regresaba rojo y cabizbajo a la habitación, no por la fiebre.

Aunque la fiebre sí que era terrible. Durante la tarde lo sumió en un sopor angustiante, y durmió lleno de pesadillas sobre muñecos de nieve gigantes asesinos. Kanon se vio obligado a sacudirlo para que abriera los ojos. Sus temblores y el gesto temeroso de su rostro sonrojado le habían orillado a elegir entre despertarlo o dejarlo descansar aunque fuera mal. Mal para la psique de Saga siempre terminaba en _muy_ mal, así que la decisión acabó siendo fácil. Cuidarlo de un resfriado no era nada comparado con… lo otro.

Al anochecer, Kanon le trajo más jarabe. Saga estaba sumamente malhumorado por todo el día de estar soportando a su hermano-carcelero-bufón a sus costillas, y se negó a tomar la cucharada ofrecida por Kanon. Encima, éste no le permitía tomar el jarabe por sí solo; se empeñaba en poner en pie el ridículo teatro de enfermero. Saga, sentado contra la cabecera de la cama y cruzado de brazos, enfrentó a la cuchara rebosante de líquido color cereza con la mirada dura y autosuficiente del guardián de Géminis. Kanon se rió en su cara y presionó la cuchara contra sus labios, pero Saga viró el rostro y empujó a Kanon, causando que el jarabe se regara sobre mejilla, barbilla, y parte de la pijama.

—No seas infantil, mira lo que hiciste —dijo Kanon, sin verdadera pena o ganas de reclamar. Acercó la cuchara a su propia boca, sacó la lengua y la relamió diligentemente por lado y lado hasta dejarla limpia. A Saga le pareció un espectáculo un tanto obsceno que lo dejó momentáneamente abstraído

—Esto sabe bien. —Kanon sonrió antes de colocar la cuchara y la botellita sobre la mesa de noche. Enseguida, su mano derecha viajó al rostro de Saga, dobló el dedo índice contra la línea de su mandíbula, y recogió el líquido rojizo que adornaba su piel, acariciando hacia arriba. Mientras tanto, su mano izquierda demostraba su superior habilidad al desabrochar la pijama de Saga sin que éste reaccionara hasta que tuvo un dedo embarrado de jarabe demandando entrada a su boca. Durante unos momentos en que Saga miró a Kanon con una patética mezcla de renuencia y confusión, el menor de ellos se divirtió observando cómo ya no la fiebre sino sus propias acciones enrojecían a tope la cara de Saga.

La sonrisa de Kanon se amplió hasta mostrar sus dientes cuando los labios de Saga chuparon sobre su dedo, rejegos durante algunos segundos antes de succionar la punta dentro. Kanon sufrió un delicioso escalofrío y terminó de abrir la camisa de franela con mucha mayor torpeza y urgencia. Su dedo se dejó acariciar por la lengua de Saga, quien entrecerró los ojos y aflojó su postura, descruzando los brazos para que Kanon pudiera abrir la prenda ya suelta. Este último hizo a un lado las colchas que cubrían las piernas de Saga, y se instaló reinante entre sus muslos.

Cuando extrajo el dedo de su boca y bajó ambas manos hacia el borde del pantalón de Saga, éste parpadeó como si fuera realmente una sorpresa. Saga señaló a su cuello, abrió la boca, se frotó los brazos recordándole que aún estaba afiebrado; sí, estaba enfermo, no necesitaba recalcarlo. Sin perder pista de la creciente incredulidad en el rostro de su hermano, Kanon tiró hacia abajo del elástico, y se justificó sin un atisbo de remordimiento:

—¿Qué tiene de malo? De todas formas, no vas a dormir ni me vas a dejar dormir.

Saga frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, sus ojos adquirieron un aspecto interrogante.

—Anoche te la pasaste tosiendo —dijo Kanon conforme se inclinaba, y aprovechó los labios de Saga antes de que cualquier posible tosido hiciera acto de presencia.

La resistencia de Saga fue tan débil que al cabo de minutos ya estaba boca abajo, aplastando la nariz contra la almohada para acallar uno que otro estornudo, y resoplaba molesto a la vez que se empujaba hacia atrás cada vez que Kanon hablaba con supuesto derecho de interpretación a sus pensamientos, alabándose a sí mismo por su magistral desempeño.

Era de lo más idiota y Saga no entendía cómo los parloteos vanidosos del otro no mataban su excitación. Ahí estaba, chorreando líquido preseminal sobre la sábana, ardiendo y balanceándose arrastrado por placer con cada acometida de Kanon, quien se deleitaba insanamente en su inhabilidad de gritar. Los sonidos que no llegaban a nada más que gemidos ahogados y rasposos tenían a Kanon en algún delirio personal que le instigaba a hacer más, todo lo posible, imprimir potencia y velocidad para que su hermano imposibilitado de gritar tuviera aun más ganas de hacerlo.

Saga acabó. Tosió. Y Kanon rió con el poco aliento que le permitió su orgasmo.


End file.
